This invention relates to the field of coupling of fluid ducts in aircraft and more particularly to electrical bonding across metallic duct connections to protect against possible dangerous static charge build-up.
Heretofore, electrical bonding between metallic duct sections, for example aluminum ducts used in place of non-metallic ducting in aircraft, have required use of special couplings, bonding strips, or jumper wires in addition to rubber cuff couplings for carrying the desired fluid flow between duct sections or to points of connection.